


Catch me (when I fall)

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Komi thinks it's cute, Konoha is a disaster, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Five times Konoha fell for Komi, and the one time he caught him instead





	Catch me (when I fall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writinghomunculus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinghomunculus/gifts).



> Written for Sportsfest 2018
> 
> Prompt by ki :  
> TIME: first day of high school  
> PLACE: obv the right place ;)
> 
> they're first years in this: Komi is already at his 164cm (5'4) and Konoha is 'only' 170cm (5'7) instead of 178cm (5'10)
> 
> EDIT: So the **amazing** bee ([livennadin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livennadin/pseuds/livennadin)) made an absolutely fantastic Komi to go with this!  
>  a BIG BIG thank you to you lovely !!!!  
> [see it here!](https://twitter.com/aakaaashi/status/1044997580609003520)

Akinori is stood on his tip toes, scanning the lists for his name, doing his best not to be shoved around by the other teenagers around him as they chatter excitedly about their first day of high school and praying his recent growth spurt doesn't leave him hanging at his current 170cm.

Konoha .. Konoha.. There! 

Class 1-3

He sighs in bemusement. Average, as usual. He should have just looked there in the first place. 

Now that he knows his homeroom, Akinori backs away from the hoard of teenagers and stumbles as he collides into something - or rather, some _one_ \- he startles and swivels on his foot, apology on the tip of his tongue. His plan backfires however and he finds himself struggling to stay upright.

There’s a pair of hands holding him by the forearms to steady him before he even has time to brace himself for a fall. The person to whom he owes his lack of bruises rights him effortlessly, making sure he has his feet under him before letting go. Akinori finds himself staring down into brown eyes as the other takes a step back, putting his hands on his hips and looking amused. It takes him a second but Akinori remembers he’s just walked into them and needs to apologize, so he dips his head and bows a little,

“I’m sorry, I should have been looking where I was going,” 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it! Just try to be a little more careful, yeah? Wouldn’t want you to damage that pretty face of yours,” The words have Akinori bolting upright, cheeks burning, 

“Yes! I will!” He almost shouts before racing off in an attempt to not make -even more of- a fool out of himself.

— 

Akinori had thankfully made it through his first day with no further incident. His classmates all seem friendly enough, though he’s unsure whether he’ll create any lasting bonds with any of them but that’s fine with him. It’s now the middle of his second day and he’s making his way through the hallways in search of the closest vending machine,

“Fancy seeing you here!” Comes a voice from behind him. He stops and spins, startled, and somehow ends up loosing his footing. A hand darts out to catch his wrist, steadying him as amused brown eyes look up at him. 

“I thought you said you were going to be more careful? I’m disappointed,” The smugly amused look he’s receiving shouldn’t be so charming, it really shouldn’t. 

“You just caught me off guard!” He exclaims, pulling back and righting himself as he takes a proper look at the other. 

He’s a little shorter than Akinori, with wide honey brown eyes and high set, seemingly perpetually amused eyebrows - or maybe that’s just the only expression Akinori has seen so far - his shaggy brown hair is in a barely styled undercut that looks much too attractive on him. As his gaze wonders further down, Akinori notices that what he lacks in height he most definitely makes up for in muscular shoulders. He understands better now how the other has managed to keep him upright on two separate occasions. 

Not that that’s hard, what with how light he himself is, but whatever.

They part ways right after, but not before the handsome brunet tells him,

“I’ll _catch_ you later,” 

Akinori is very glad he already has his back to him as his cheeks are set aflame.

— 

He can’t believe himself. He really can’t. 

It’s his fourth day and Akinori’s already running late. He passes the bulletin board as he rushes through the corridors, still displaying the class lists, and he briefly recalls his encounters with a certain brunet over the past few days. 

Really, Akinori has the worst luck. 

He rounds the corner, noticing too late that someone is in front of him and swerving to the best of his ability. Unfortunately, as much as he avoids bowling over the poor soul, it also means that he himself is going to be sacrificed to the floor instead. He lets out a small noise of distress and braces for impact, but then he stops. 

Quite literally.

There’s an arm around his waist, effectively leaving him hanging in mid air. He’s yanked back up to face his savior only to curse fate as the honey brown eyes he’d just been thinking about stare back at him, 

“Is this actually going to become a habit? You bumping into me and me catching you?” The brunet asks, visibly amused. Akinori blushes, trying to ignore the fact that the other had -yet again- just caught him and basically hauled him around without so much as grunting in effort, 

“Sorry!” Akinori exclaims, he’s about to say something else when he suddenly remembers why he was in a hurry in the first place and he balks, instead rushing out a “I have to go! Thanks for catching me again!” as he runs off again, careful to slow down around corners this time.

—

“The least you could do is give me your name if we’re going to keep meeting like this,” Is what greets him as he finds himself pressed up against the brunet the next day. 

This time the shorter teenager has one hand on Akinori’s wrist, and the other around his waist as he’d needed to hold his close and spin them in order to lose enough momentum to avoid them falling together. 

The blond feels his cheeks burn as he steps back, 

“Konoha Akinori,” He says quietly, getting a lazy grin in return, and Akinori takes the time to relearn his features. He really is unfairly handsome.

“Well Konoha, it’s a pleasure to finally catch your name. I’m Komi Haruki, class 1-2, what do you say we have lunch together?” 

He can’t remember a time he’d accepted an offer so fast.

—

Akinori must be cursed. That must be it. Cursed to constantly fall and stumble into the arms of one Komi Haruki. 

“Why Konoha, you could have told me you were falling for me,” Komi is grinning down at him from where he’s caught his friend, almost cradling him in his arms from the position. Akinori lets himself stare at Komi’s grin for a split second before he rights himself, grumbling softly.

To his credit, he’d managed to avoid letting the brunet sweep him off his feet ever since they’d exchanged names a month ago - that is, physically at least, emotionally? 

Well. 

In this time, they’ve built up a comfortable routine of eating lunch together and waiting for each other before heading to volleyball practice. The two of them bonding over their mutual love for the sport and more through late practices together. 

Akinori does his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he follows Komi to their usual spot for lunch. 

— 

They’re both running late to practice, racing through the corridors as their laughter echoes through the almost empty halls. They make it out the door and Akinori is pleased to note that he’s ahead, arriving first at the bottom of the stairs. He turns to wait for Komi only to hear a shout of surprise and suddenly find himself with an armful of libero. 

He stumbles but somehow manages to keep them both upright, hands around Komi’s waist as the other grips his shoulders to steady himself. There’s a pause as they stare at each other and Akinori can feel his cheeks flush at the proximity, the butterflies he’s now become accustom to working overtime. 

Komi doesn’t pull away though, if anything, he seems to move closer, leaning up a little as his grip goes from the blond’s shoulders to wrap around his neck instead, that lazy smile taking over his features, 

“Well, looks like I’m the one falling for you today,” 

Akinori kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, as always ♥ 
> 
> Find me on social media : [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda) or [tumblr](https://lollipop-panda.tumblr.com) !


End file.
